A Rocky Road
by fLaCkFaN
Summary: Meet the new 3 FBI agents on the streets of New York, A certain SSA makes a great impression on a certain Danny Messer but will her job get in the way of them having a relationship? follow their story : Summary sucks but please read its my first fic :


**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone of the characters apart from Heather Noble, Lucy Moor and Hannah Shanks.**

Flack and Danny were having a long hard day at work. They thought could it get much worse? And yes it could, their case was going no where. There had been a dead drug dealer on lower east side of Manhattan, they have no leads. The only thing they had was the bullet, which suggested that the guns had been smuggled into the country, how they don't know.

'I'm gonna need a stiff drink later flack.' Danny muttered

'me to, this case is going nowhere any time soon.' Flack replied. Danny was reading this case file again, then it looked like a light bulb lit above his head and happiness filled covered his face.

'you may be wrong their Flack, there was a serial code for the gun, at first glance I couldn't see it, but when a lab tech took a closer look there was a code on the cartridge of the gun. And it comes back to a guy with the street name 'JJ' or formally know as Josh Johnson. He has a warehouse in queens, this is our guy Flack.'

'Now were getting somewhere, grab your gun and vest were off to pay a visit to 'JJ'. Flack finished off the conversation.

They got in Flacks Toyota and drove to Queens, the car journey had been short but Danny and Flack had decided that they were going to go to Sullivan's after work. They arrived at the warehouse and saw two black cars outside. They leapt out of the car pulled on their vests and drew their guns and walked over to the warehouse door.

'You ready?' Flack asked Danny.

'Ready when you are.' Was his answer, With that Flack kicked open the door, to reveal three guys playing poker and they were dealing drugs. They also noted the fact that they had guns next to them.

'NYPD! Put the guns down now!' flack yelled. The three guys looked at each other not knowing what to do.

'I suggest you do what he says man!' Danny yelled at them. Then all of a sudden, the door was kicked open. Flack and Danny swung round with guns aimed, to reveal three women. There was one blonde, one brown and one redhead. They noticed their protective vests and their badges that hung round their neck and the guns they had drawn.

'FBI!' the blonde one shouted, she was obviously higher up than the over two girls. JJ and his over two friends stood up with their hands in the air, in surrender. The three girls walked over to the men handcuffs in hand.

'Josh Johnson your under arrest for smuggling guns and drugs into the country.' The blonde one said while slapping the handcuffs on, she then read him his rights. One by one, the FBI agents dragged them outside and handed them over to some officers. Danny and Flack just looked at each other in confusion. They walked over to the three agents, they had their backs turned to them. Flack cleared his throat, the blonde haired woman whipped her head round.

'Yes?' she said almost as if she was pissed off. Instantly Danny and Flack looked at her and one world came to mind-hot. She was wearing black skinny jeans and high heeled shoes, a white t-shirt and her FBI badge hanging from around her neck. Flack swallowed hard and replied.

'I'm detective Don Flack, homicide and this is detective Danny Messer, Csi. We're here on arrest josh Johnson for murder.' The two other girls turned round they were also quite good looking, but no where near as hot as the blonde agent.

'SSA Heather Noble, this is special agent Lucy Moor and special agent Hannah Shanks.' All three girls dropped the pissed off faces and all three smiled. Danny and Flack smiled at each other.

'JJ is going into our custody for the night; he'll be sent to the NYPD in the morning and then sentenced. If that's ok with the NYPD?' Heather said.

'That's good for us, see you tomorrow?' flack asked.

'See you then detectives.' Heather said with a smile, then the three girls whipped round, one hand on their hip the other by their side. They walked over to a black SUV climbed in and drove off. Flack and Danny walked over to flacks car and made their way back to the precinct.

'Their hot.' Danny stated.

'They are, but the red and brown are no where near as hot as the blonde.' Flack stated as well.

'agreed.'

Later that night in sully's Flack and Danny were enjoying a pint of beer and a game of pool. Hawkes also joined the pair in a drink and a game of pool. It was flacks turn and he just pocketed the ball, not realising a person was stood behind them.

'Nice shot Detective.' Flack spun round to see Heather stood behind him and she was wearing a low cut tank top that was what Flack couldn't take his eyes off.

' Er... thanks.' Flack was giving her the once over so was Danny and Hawkes. Then her two friends walked up the red head, Lucy and the brunette Hannah. Heather spotted them giving her the once over smirked and the three girls went to the bar.

'they the FBI agents you were talking about?' Hawkes asked, both Danny and Flack nodded still staring at the girls.

' Their hot' hawkes said, moving his head to the side so he could get a better look at them.

'I'm off to get another beer.' Danny said still in a trance. Lucy and Hannah had gone to the toilets, leaving Heather at the bar. Danny made his way to the bar, while hawkes and Flack continued their game.

'hey, its Heather right?' Danny said with a smile, Heather smiled back and replied.

'sure is Messer.' Danny smirked she remembered my name.

'You want another drink?' he asked.

'Yeah sure why not.' Danny nodded at their drinks to the bartender, he then brought their drinks.

'cheers.' Heather thanked him.

'tell me, how did you become an SSA?' Danny asked.

'That's because I may be blonde but I know a lot, and my whole family are cops so it kind of made sense, I love doing it, cant be as good as being a Csi.' She replied. Danny smirked.

'I like doing it, you have ups and downs. You sure look like you good throw a good punch.' Heather laughed at the comment.

'I sure do, so don't get on my bad side.' They both smiled and laughed, they sat there for about an hour and a half talking about anything.

'its been nice talking to you Danny, I've got work early tomorrow so I best be going' Heather said.

'Well let me be a gentlemen and walk you home.' Heather smiled and Danny put out his arm, she gladly took it and walked towards her apartment.

**What do you think????**


End file.
